And They Lived
by Yuushi-chan
Summary: A new piece I'm working on comprised of short stories from all our favorite Disney Fairy Tales after the movie ends. Rated M for adult themes and sexual content.


**Ariel & Eric**

Ariel sat on the edge of her bed- their bed- and wondered what would come next in her happily ever after. She couldn't possibly sleep, she was just too ecstatic. She had said her vows, and Eric his, and now they were declared husband and wife. Just remembering looking over the side of the ship and seeing her family wishing her well brought a grin to her face. The puffy white dress still clung to her small frame, the skirts comically bending upward from her sitting position. She had needed two maids to help her get into it and she didn't doubt she'd need at least two to get out of it as well.

Just then, Eric entered their bedroom wearing only his undershorts and dress shirt. Ariel couldn't help blushing at the sight of him. Eric's smile faltered when he looked at her and she wondered what human custom she wasn't doing right.

"Why are you still in that dress?" He asked.

"Am I not supposed to be?" She asked pressing down the wild skirts. "We aren't going to sleep are we? I couldn't possibly sleep right now." Ariel threw herself back and sprawled out on the large four poster bed.

Eric chuckled at her antics and came to sit on the edge of the bed. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and his smile softened. Ariel leaned into his touch and her eyes fluttered closed. The next thing she knew, Eric's lips pressed gently against hers. His lips began to leave a light trail of kisses across her cheek, along her jaw, and down her throat, finally stopping just above her breasts. She was beginning to feel hot and tingly all over. She wasn't sure if she should feel worried or not. This feeling didn't seem normal, so she gently pressed Eric's shoulder and he sat up.

"What's the matter?" He asked with a worried look. "Did I do something wrong?"

Ariel shook her head and placed her hand over her racing heart. "I feel hot- and tingly. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Oh," Eric stated. "Nothing is wrong with you, sweetheart. I feel hot and tingly, too."

"You do?" Ariel asked with a bit too much enthusiasm. "Why?"

Eric chuckled again, "because Love, your body is reacting- so that we can make love and consummate our marriage."

Ariel nodded and then her brows furrowed, "but how do you make love?"

Eric's face showed a confusion she hadn't seen since the day he realized she was the one who saved him from the ship wreck. "The same way you make babies."

"Oh!" Ariel exclaimed. "You mean mating!"

Eric smiled, "Yes, but making love has a much better ring to it."

Ariel sat up and ran her hands down her still clothed body. Her embarrassment and confusion showed on her face clear as day.

"You still seem confused," Eric said tilting her chin up to look at him.

"How do humans lay eggs?" She asked.

Eric pulled back as if he'd been burned, "What?! Humans don't- maybe we should wait until you speak with Carlotta."

Ariel felt hot tears welling at the corners of her eyes. Now she'd done it. All the treasures in her collection had never revealed to her the mating practices of humans. Her naiveté angered her and made her feel stupid.

"Hey," Eric spoke softly. "You've done nothing wrong. I hadn't even thought that merpeople mated differently than humans. I should have asked Carlotta to speak with you earlier."

Ariel nodded, still quiet and willing her tears not to fall. Eric leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"How about some champagne? And maybe some chocolate? We can't let our wedding night end in tears, now can we? We're supposed to be celebrating!"

Ariel wiped her eyes and nodded, laughing lightly. "Yes, we should be celebrating."

Eric kissed her forehead and got off the bed walking to the door. He pulled a rope attached to a bell, a chime ringing loudly until one of the servants came to the door.

"You called, my Prince?" A young woman's voice sounded from beyond the closed door.

Eric opened it slightly, "Yes, would you bring champagne and chocolate?"

"Yes, of course," she spoke and the sound of her footsteps retreating came from the hallway.

"Oh," Eric called after her. "And could you send a couple of ladies maids to help Ariel out of her dress?"

"Yes, milord," said the girl before Eric closed the door again.

XxXxxXxxXxX

Half an hour later, Ariel sat on their bed in a beautiful blue nightgown next to her husband. She held a tall skinny glass with a bubbling liquid in her hand. Eric had called the liquid champagne and the glass was called a flute, but she suspected it wasn't the kind that made music.

Eric raised his flute to her and gestured for her to do the same. The two glasses collided and made the most satisfying ring.

"To many happy years," Eric toasted. Ariel smiled and nodded. When she took a sip, the liquid made her want to spit it out. She forced herself to swallow it, but her face scrunched up at the awful taste. She looked at Eric, who was watching her with a bemused expression.

"It's an acquired taste," he smiled. "You don't have to drink it if you don't like it."

"I don't like it," Ariel said shaking her head.

"Here, try this," Eric took the flute out of her hand and replaced it with a small, square, dark brown brick.

Ariel studied it for a moment, turning it over in her hand, sniffing it, and then noticing it was smearing on her hand.

"What's it doing?" She asked.

Eric chuckled, "It's melting. You should eat it before it gets all over your hands. Although, I wouldn't mind licking it off you." He raised his eyebrow giving her a look she had never seen before.

"Why would you do that?" She asked

Eric shook his head, "never mind. Take a bite."

Ariel raised the square to her mouth and bit off the corner. The sweetness melted and washed over her tongue in a way she had never experienced before. She quickly put the rest of the chocolate in her mouth and licked the melted bits off her hand and fingers.

"I'm guessing you like that," Eric smiled at her.

Ariel nodded, "It's sweet. What is it?"

"Chocolate," he said offering her another piece. She took it and popped it in her mouth quickly.

"It's very good."

"It's made on the mainland, in a country called Switzerland," Eric explained.

"There are other lands?" Ariel asked feeling naive again.

"Yes," Eric nodded taking another sip of champagne. "There are many." He got out of bed suddenly and grabbed a roll of parchment from the desk on the other side of the room. He sat back on the bed and unfurled the map.

Ariel had never seen this type of map before. She only had a globe in her treasure trove. She was fascinated looking at the novelty.

"We are here," Eric said placing his finger on a small stretch of land labeled 'Denmark.'

"Where does this Switzerland chocolate come from?" Ariel asked eating her third piece of the tasty stuff.

"Here," Eric dragged his finger to a small outlined piece of land surrounded by other country outlines.

"Could we visit there someday?" Ariel asked.

Eric grinned, "Sure. I'd love to sail with you. I could teach you all about the lands we visit and you could teach me all the things I don't know about the sea."

Ariel nodded vigorously, "That sounds wonderful!"

Eric was quiet for a moment before looking her straight in the eyes, "by the way, how do mermaids mate?"

"Oh," Ariel blushed not expecting the sudden question. "Well, there are nesting grounds. Females lay eggs and the male partner fertilizes the eggs in his mate's nest."

"Huh," Eric said cocking his head to the side. "And by fertilize, you-"

"Yes," Ariel blushed as red as her hair. "The male ejaculates over the eggs."

Ariel hid her face, mortified that she was speaking of such a private matter for her people. She thought Eric must believe she was some odd being and the act must sound so disgusting compared to his human customs. She didn't look up until she heard Eric say something she didn't expect.

"Fascinating!" He exclaimed. "Absolutely incredible. Just like fish."

Ariel nodded, still blushing deeply. His response made her incredibly curious as to how humans mated.

"How do humans do it?" She asked her voice a little shaky.

Eric blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, it's probably better that Carlotta explain it. She knows more about a woman's body than I do, but I suppose I could tell you what to expect when we consummate our marriage."

"Oh, yes, please," Ariel smiled trying to encourage him.

"Right," Eric took a breath. "Well, you see, we have different- parts. And the parts go together like a puzzle."

"Different parts?" Ariel asked confused.

Eric cleared his throat, "I'm sure you've noticed that you're a bit different below the waist now that you're human."

"Well, yes, I have legs instead of fins."

"Yes, but-between your legs is a- is a-"

"Oh, you mean the strange hole," Ariel understood what he was talking about now. Her own common sense told her that where there was a hole, something usually fit into it. She all of a sudden felt horrified and it must have shown on her face.

"Ariel," Eric sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't be the one telling you all this. Carlotta really should-"

"What are you going to put in the hole?" Ariel asked, although she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer. "Is it going to hurt?"

Eric placed his hand over hers, "the hole is called a vagina. I, and all men, have a penis, and I'll put it inside you until I ejaculate. That's how human mating works. And yes, it might hurt for you the first time. I don't want to hurt you; it's just the way these things are." He took a moment to look at her face, "But I promise it also does feel good."

Ariel felt sick. The whole act seemed so intrusive! She felt awful as her conscience set in. Eric had been fascinated with her people's way of mating and here she was completely horrified and disgusted by the way humans did it. She thought she ought to have an open mind about these things, but she was scared. Everything about the human world was new and different.

"I've scared you," Eric said giving her hand a slight squeeze. "I'm sorry, I really should have just told Carlotta to teach you all this."

"What," Ariel paused and Eric looked at her face. "What does a penis look like?"

Eric blushed lightly, "Oh, well-" His words trailed off as he pulled his pants down under the covers. He pulled the covers down to his knees and revealed himself to her.

Ariel was entranced by it. She hadn't seen anything like it before. His long rod rested against his leg settling at his mid-thigh. Two round balls sat beneath it and they along with his penis were surrounded by a mass of black curly hair. Eric squirmed slightly as she continued to stare.

"What are you thinking?" Eric asked.

"May I touch it?" She asked reaching her finger tips forward.

Eric nodded. Ariel's fingers glided against the soft skin. The feeling reminded her of the silk sheets she had slept in her first night at the castle. As she stroked her fingers along his penis again, it suddenly twitched and she pulled her hand back.

"No, please don't stop," Eric said just above a whisper. His eyes were shut and Ariel thought he couldn't look more beautiful. His dark eyelashes fanned out against his cheeks while his pink lips parted slightly when she stroked her fingers across him again.

Ariel continued to run her fingers from the tip of his penis to the dark bed of curls at the base. His penis had become firm and was beginning to rise away from his thigh. She was confused, but decided she wasn't hurting him as he still looked content with everything she was doing. She wondered about something and gently wrapped her fingers around his rod and stroked down to the base. The hiss that escaped Eric's mouth frightened her. She let go suddenly thinking she hurt him.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly withdrawing her hand back to her lap.

Eric opened his eyes and shook his head at her, "You didn't hurt me. It feels wonderful. Will you do the same thing again?"

Ariel smiled at him happy she hadn't hurt him. She wrapped her fingers around him again and stroked downward. Eric let out a satisfied breath. Ariel stroked her hand back up and then down again. The action elicited a groan from Eric as he bucked his hips into her hand.

"Keep- keep doing that," Eric told her.

Ariel stroked him a few more times until Eric requested she do it faster. She obeyed and was fascinated by the way his penis had grown larger and become quite red from all the touching. She hoped that when they mated for the first time she would feel just as much pleasure as Eric showed on his face.

"S-squeeze me tighter," Eric ordered breathlessly.

She obeyed once again and continued to stroke him with her new, tighter grip. Eric was bucking his hips with each stroke and Ariel took it as a silent cue to go faster. Eric moaned and threw his head back as she continued to grip him hard and stroke him fast. Ariel's arm was becoming sore, but she could tell something amazing was going to happen soon. Her own body felt hot and tingly again. She even felt a bit wet between her legs. It was a good feeling. She thought she was beginning to understand when Eric told her it would feel good.

Eric's moans pulled her out of her thoughts. He was squirming with every stroke and his moans had become louder. Eric bucked his hips hard and cried out.

"Oh oh oh!" He yelled as white liquid burst from the tip of his penis. Ariel had stopped stroking when she saw it happen. The white stuff was coating her hand as well as Eric's chest, belly and thighs.

Eric was breathing heavily as he opened his eyes and grinned at her. She understood now that ejaculation was very pleasurable for human males.

"Thank you, Ariel," he kissed her cheek. "That felt incredible."

"Good," she smiled back. "I'm still hot and tingly. And I feel a bit wet between my legs."

"Oh?" Eric raised an eyebrow at her. "Raise your nightgown and I'll show you the same pleasures you've brought me."

"Females don't ejaculate," Ariel said a bit confused. She pulled her nightgown up as he said and Eric pulled the covers off her entire body.

"No, they don't, but you can still feel pleasure," Eric explained as he pushed up her knees and lay between her legs. His hands stroked her thighs and he let out a satisfied groan as he stared at her womanhood. "Let me know if anything feels uncomfortable."

Ariel nodded and then felt her face screw up as his thumb stroked up her wet slit. She wasn't sure how she felt about this new experience until she felt two of Eric's fingers at the top of her slit pulling back the skin there while his wet thumb rubbed a little bundle of nerves that made her body and mind turn to jelly.

Ariel's hips bucked in much the same way Eric's had when she was stroking him. He continued to circle that sweet spot making her breathing come in pants and her voice to betray her as it called out of its own accord.

Suddenly, she felt something wet and strong against that sweet spot and looked between her legs to see Eric using his tongue. She couldn't believe how wonderful it all felt. He used two fingers to keep those wonderful nerves exposed to his tongue as he snaked his free hand under her nightgown and found her breast. His fingers played with her nipple sending the most incredible electric waves of pleasure down between her legs.

Eric continued to tease her with his tongue and increased his pace. She felt a white hot fire building in her belly as her heart hammered away in her chest. His hand found her other breast and played with that nipple, too. She thought these feelings couldn't get any better until she felt Eric's mouth close around the sweet bundle of nerves and suck gently over and over again as he pinched and rolled her nipple. The fire in her belly released and she cried out as she felt her inner walls contracting and pure pleasure as Eric continued to suck on her quivering clit. He kept licking at the bundle and when she thought she couldn't take anymore, her inner walls contracted again sending bolts of electrified energy coursing through her veins.

Eric pulled back gently and kissed her inner thigh as her body continued to shake from pure pleasure. He came to lie next to her and brushed a strand of her red hair back that was stuck to her sweat-covered forehead.

"How do you feel?" Eric asked her smiling softly.

Ariel was still trying to catch her breath, "I've never felt anything like that. It was- it was incredible."

Eric kissed her lips and placed his hand on her cheek. When they broke apart, he continued to stroke her cheek lightly.

"The most beautiful woman in the world is all mine," Eric whispered.

Ariel grinned and moved to lay her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat strong and clear. It reminded her of the day they met.

"We can try mating tomorrow, if you would like," Ariel spoke into his chest.

"I would like that," Eric smiled. He sighed then, "I'd rather we call it making love though."

"Making love," Ariel agreed closing her eyes and letting the sound of his heart soothe her to sleep.


End file.
